Dance of The Prodigy
They Meet I can sense a chakra nearby... Takehiko thought this to himself before leaving Sayuri Senju hideout. The chakra was a tad bit strong but he knew he could handle whatever he'd be fighting. As he dashed through the trees, he stopped exactly where the chakra source was located, floated down to the ground, and stood before the shinobi. "I feel that you have a special dojutsu..My leader could use that..." he said before creating a rod made of magnetic sand. Ace Korimachi look at the shinobi as his dojutsu activated. "I appreciate the statement, but I don't take kindly to that rod in you hand" Ace replied as he placed both of his palms together, ready for any attack the man before him had in waiting. "I sense a familiar chakra frequency being emitted by this shinobi... I'll be cautious..." thought Ace as he looked on. The Battle BeginsCategory:Role-Play Takehiko disappeared and reappeared behind Ace, lightning trailing behind his other hand as a result from the Chidori, that was about to strike Ace. "Think fast.." he said to himself. Ace stood there as his opponent went in for the strike, but found himself out of reach of Ace. Suddenly that distance was 500ft in an instant. "You better think faster, and much harder now that you can't get any closer of further from me" said Ace as unleashed Invisible Black, which he prepared previously. The Invisible Black approached him faster than the speed of sound, giving his opponent only milliseconds to make a life or death decision. Takehiko was trapped in the jutsu, but it was no use. The blade deflected off of him because of his steel skin, after all he was a puppet. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life.." he said without emotion before flickering towards him. He appeared in front of him while still running, jumped over Ace while balancing on his shoulder, landed and threw Ace across the ground. While Ace was on the ground, he flickered backwards. Activate that special kekkei genkai of yours.. Takehiko thought to himself as he waited for Ace. Ace activated the full power of his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan. "Nice move back there. Let's lets get this show on the road" said Ace as he activated his Yuigonshikko. "EMS Release: Electromagnetic Annihilation!" said Ace as an enhanced version of it approached Takehiko. He doesn't even know.. he thought as the beams of radiation were coming towards him. He formed a black sphere that instantly absorbed the attacks. The sphere imploded and disappeared while Takehiko. He stopped and looked at Ace, smirking . "Remember when I grabbed your shoulder.....I put a little surprise there.." he chuckled before activating the explosive tag. The explosive tag exploded on Ace's shoulder. The explosive bomb was too quick, and could easily kill him. Ace jumped back with the help of the explosive tag placed on him. ".... chuckle, you are quite the combatant aren't you" said Ace as he stared at his exposed, metrochronium cover right arm and his metrochronium covered left forearm. Suddenly, Ace's right and left arms started to regenerate extremely quickly. "I was born with a genetic mutation; Tolemere Regeneration. I'm biologically immortal, and it's really good for extremely quick regeneration..." Ace said as he stood up. "When I was about 22 years old, I used a special body modification technique, so my skeleton is indestructible" Ace added. He formed a handsign and suddenly a rift opened beside Ace and another Ace appeared within it. Suddenly, spikes emerged from his back and his palms. "I upped the potency and density to the max, so these will penetrate all defenses nigh instantly, so it'd be best if you dodged..." said the original. "I don't want you to kill him Ace, as I want to know more about this "Leader" of which you spoke about whom could 'need' my abilities" Ace's parallel added. Ace acknowledged his parallels request and sat down on the ground waiting to hear what the opponent had to say. Takehiko stared while Ace spoke completely fascinated with his abilities. He figured he could tell him about Sayuri. "Sayuri Senju. She's been spoken of a lot lately, because of her accomplishments, such as taking down the Land of Noodles, assassinating the president of a major company, and now..reforming the akatsuki.." he told Ace and his parallel. "You could join me..We'd really appreciate your skills..after all we're going to need all the help we can get.." he told him, then waited for him to respond. The Response "Seems like a really interesting offer, but what are the requirements for joining such a group and what will be the benefits of me joining?" said Ace's Parallel. "Hold on... Why would you track me down and immediately get on the offensive if you really intended to settle this peacefully?" the real Ace said. "And although this wouldn't be the first time I've been asked to show my full dojutsu kekkei genkai, I've been in 3 Wars, destroyed 2 nations, wiped 3 villages from this world, and killed plenty of people attempting to take it from me... But I see something in you that doesn't make me so sure. Explain further and I'll make my final decision afterwards." Ace added as he got to his feet. Takehiko chuckled before approaching Ace. "I needed to see your skills before I could come to the decision of asking you to join. The New Akatsuki isn't for people who don't possess good skills. That and I really wanted to fight since my new improvements and upgrades..so if you don't mind.." Takehiko disappeared after speaking. He later reappeared in a tree, taking out his wire strings. Within a millisecond, he dashed all around Ace until the wire string was completely wrapped around his opponents torso. Afterwards, he placed his palm on the wire string, charging it with an electrical current that would electrocute Ace. "Show me the true power of your kekkei genkai.." Ace released lighting chakra to counter the electrocuting effect of his foes attack, while his slit the wires with a blades of metrochronium that emerged from his chest plate. Parallel Ace stepped out of the rift and used Purgatory on Tekehiko, stopping him. Ace held his hand toward Takehiko as an All-Killing Destruction Bone flew at him, stabbing him in the chest. "I'm not going to waste anymore time, now tell me what I want to know, or Sayuri will have one less member to issue commands to" said Ace. "You body won't be destroyed unless be decides to do so, Tekehiko. Personally, I think you are a talented shinobi, and I wouldn't kill you myself, but my real counterpart doesn't think too fondly of you" said Parallel Ace. "You've got 15 seconds before I kill you and or wipe this place off the map" Ace said. "How cute..You think you can end this battle when you want to.." he said, the bone deflecting off of him. "Since you're so quick to wrap things up.." he chuckled and closed his eyes before opening them, revealing the byakugan in both of his eyes. "Now this should be quick..your skills are good..but that dojutsu of yours isn't nearly as strong as one of the three great dojutsu.." he chuckled before negating the jutsu. "This battle just turned really serious now...because I've decided to kill you and take your eyes.." he dissapeared and reappeared, grabbing Ace by the neck and slamming him down to the ground. In the blink of an eye, Takehiko stabbed the parallel in the throat, quickly disposing of him. "I took some of your chakra.." he stated with a rather dull voice. A large entity began to form around Takehiko. Once it was done, the giant entity filled the touched the ground and charged raw lightning into the ground. The lightning spread very far, it would be hard for Ace to escape. The intense lightning began shocking Ace. "He has jutsu negetion techniques as well..." thought Ace as he used his signature technique, moving a great distance from him in an instant afterwards. "He can take chakra and manipulate it... That could be a little dangerous..." Ace thought. "The Noryokugan completely rivals the 3 great dojutsu, but the only reason why there it's 4 great dojutsu is because Hexoshigakure has always stayed to itself, as sharing our vast knowledge of the various chakra natures and genetic modification with outsiders would only be putting unimaginable power into their hands - which they would just use for war..." mentions Ace as he began analyzing his opponents body and chakra network with his Noryokugan. Ace then made it to where no items was placed on his body with Jikanjunjo. "No if he placed anything on my body when he touched me, they'd be gone..." as he waited for his opponent to make his move. Takehiko stared at his opponent, those eyes were definitely unique, and he wouldn't fail to get them. The large entity dispersed after Takehiko commanded it to. "I can see your chakra pathway system.." he said coldly before slowly walking towards him. He began to charge lightning in his left hand. "Hm.." he dashed towards him at a blinding speed, coming towards him was very lethal lightning. Once he approached, he slashed at him many times hoping to cut through a chakra point. Disbelief and the Will That Follows Ace braced himself for the opponents attack. As Takehiko swung his attack at Ace, Ace tried to step back and tripped over a stone. Suddenly Takehiko started mercilessly slashing at Ace's torso slashing his chakra points one by one in rapid succession. Ace tried to pierce his opponents chest with Lightning Release: Lightning Core, but Takehiko cut through a chakra point in his arm, before lunging the for Ace's heart, making sure to pierce it by thrusting it through his Metrochronium covered ribcage. Blood gushed all over Takehiko clothing from Ace's mouth. Ace's eyes widened in disbelief as his opponent swung his lighting-like blade towards him, about to sever his head from his shoulders via the flesh between his vertebrae. Suddenly Takehiko was swinging at Ace again, attempting to cut his chakra points. His eyes were seeing what was in front of him but his mind was in disbelief. Ace stepped over the stone and in an instant, he was high in the air, falling towards the ground with Ace nowhere in site. As Takehiko oriented himself in the air, his movement stopped completely; frozen in mid air for 5 seconds, he saw several wave-like objects homing in and converging on his location. "He may have something up his sleeve but I don't want to kill him... He wants me to show him my power... I'll show him my power... I know I'm worthy of anything he has to offer me..." though Ace. "...And I'm just getting started!" Yelled Ace as he began swiftly forming handsigns. "You'll never get these eyes..." said Ace as his Mugen Kodona Noryokugan's began glowing red.